


A Toy Story

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I just can't, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, POV Changes, Snow, haha - Freeform, hux and pink, hux loves pink, hux might be a sadist, lol i'm gonna call Hux's obsession with the color pink a pink kink, omfg, pink kink, soft, this, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is pissed off <i>and</i> cold. Ren will do anything to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicca11y](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nicca11y).
  * Inspired by [A Secret Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206303) by nicca11y. 



> LOL, How many Toy Story references can YOU catch?  
> 

2:15. That was the time they agreed upon meeting, not 2:16, not 2:45 and definitely not 5:29. Hux couldn't believe it, but he wasn't too surprised. What surprised him the most was the fact that he waited for him. He tried to rationally think about why he'd do such a stupid thing like that but the only answer that came to mind was something he'd refuse to think about. He was about to leave, for real this time when he saw Kylo's stupid shuttle land, rather sloppily. A few seconds later a tall and amused Kylo Ren appeared and walked over to Hux. His hands were folded behind his back. He paused a few feet away from Hux, and even though he had the mask on Hux could tell he was smiling. 

"General." Kylo said simply. Hux was freezing. His face was nearly blue and his ears, Hux was sure he'd never feel any sort of sensation in them again. Hux had waited for this man child for nearly 3 hours, and the only thing he could say was "General". Hux was furious. 

"You were supposed to be here 3 hours and 16 minutes ago." Hux spat.

"But you didn't leave." Ren noted. Hux's face turned a light lavender. The blue of his skin and the red of his blush mixing. He turned his head and cleared his throat.

 

"Yes, well, I can handle the cold. On my home planet Arkanis it-"

"You like me general." Kylo leaned forward almost in Hux's personal space, but not exactly. Hux was full on blushing at this point and he knew that he had to change the subject. He noticed the knight's hands. 

"What's behind your back?" Hux gestured with his chin. Kylo looked around him pretending not to know what Hux was talking about.

"Oh, you mean this?" Kylo swung his hand around presenting a hot pink children's toy of no other than Kylo's idol.  _His dead grandfather._ Hux's immediate reaction was, "PINK!" His second, much more refined reaction was, " _Really?"_ He reached forward and snatched the doll from Ren's hands. 

"Oh gee. Thank you so much for the toy." Hux's voice came out as flat as possible.

"Toy?" Ren's voice asked  It came out broken and small which was such a weird contrast to the voice modulator.

"Yes! Ren! T-O-Y, toy!" Kylo leaned back as if Hux's words had actually stabbed him. _Brat._ Hux thought as Kylo slowly took off the mask. Kylo threw the mask into the snow and looked at Hux his puppy eyes huge and searching. 

"You don't like it?" 

"Of course I don't you uncultured swine!" Kylo smiled slightly at Hux's insult. He stuck his hands into the layers of his robe. 

"Well, I thought you would. It's pink and it's your favorite color so."

"How do you know..." Hux's voice trailed off. He turned away from the younger man's face who was smirking at his direction. 

"While I do appreciate the color of this gift, it's a toy of your dead grandfather. Not exactly something you'd bring to a first date Ren."

"You're my first" Kylo choked out. 

"Excuse me" Hux question gripping into the doll.

"DATE! You're my first date!" Kylo exclaimed. Kylo moved towards Hux and wrapped his arm around Hux's shoulders in order to warm him up. Surprisingly Hux didn't back away from the contact. Kylo began walking them back to his shuttle and he cleared his throat. 

" I'm sorry that you don't like the gift. And I'm sorry that you're not having a good first date." Hux leaned into Kylo's body even further. He tugged at the doll lightly contemplating what Kylo just said about him being his first. After Hux didn't say anything to acknowledge Kylo's apology, Kylo grew nervous. 

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Kylo asked. he twisted away from Hux and put his hands on Hux's shoulders. Hux immediately shivered and Kylo awkwardly embraced him. He put his cheek against Hux. He really was cold. _Great, now I have guilt!_ Kylo thought. He couldn't believe he wasted the General's time like this, making him wait outside in the cold like this. 

"What can I do to make it up to you Hux?" Kylo repeated the question. Hux had to ponder this and think it over. He didn't know wh- haha. Yes that would be funny. Haha, but seriously wha-

"Just that! I can do that!" Hux pushed Kylo away. 

"Kylo you promised!" Hux folded his arms. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. You were just very... loud." Hux rolled his eyes. "But General I am up for the challenge."

"Really?" Hux asked his crystal blue eyes searching into Kylo's boring brown ones. 

"Wow, Hux. You are a sad, strange little man. Do you really get off on the pain of others?" Hux rolled his eyes and sighed out a breath. He shivered and held his arms tighter. Kylo grabbed Hux's trembling arm and crocked his head. A habit that he picked up from his father.

"Yes, I can handle it." Kylo looked into Hux's eyes, happy to please. Hux nodded once and smiled back at Kylo.

"Alright, well at least wear your mask- where is it?" Hux turned to see Kylo using the force to bring that ridiculous mask. Kylo brought the mask into his hands and smiled brightly at Hux. Hux rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, and looked up at Ren. Before Ren could put the mask back on, Hux quickly kissed Ren on the cheek. Kylo's eyes widened and he looked down at the older man. 

"What was that for?!" 

"Consider it a friendly gesture before you begin this..  _game._ " Hux sighed. He pressed his face into the pink toy to further show Ren just how much he was blushing. 

"Yea, sure. "friendly gesture"" Kylo mocked Hux as he put on his helmet. Hux just shook his head and blushed slightly. He turned to walk back to Ren's shuttle, but quickly turned remembering another rule. 

"No force magic to help you through this." Hux pointed at Ren. Ren shifted his weight slightly, Hux guessed that Kylo was smirking at him. 

"No force? And I'm going to be out here for 3 hours and 16 minutes? I'd better be getting a nice reward for this." Kylo teased. Hux scoffed and looked away blushing slightly. 

"Yes, yes they'll be a reward. No force Kylo I mean it." Kylo was taken back by the general's use of his name, not title. And by how beautiful Hux looked in the snow. Kylo wanted to make sure Hux got inside before he completely froze to death. 

"Yea, yea Hux. No force, there'll be a reward. Got it." 

"And another thing-" Kylo used the force to move Hux towards his shuttle before Hux could say anything. Hux flew in the air and gave Ren a scowl and a look that said  _just you wait._ Kylo watched as Hux slowly entered his shuttle and relaxed. He wouldn't use the force for this, but he did need to focus if he wasn't going to freeze to death. He was going to have to stay out here for 3 hours and 16 minutes to make up for what  Hux did. No problem. 

❄️❄️❄️

Inside Ren's private quarters in his shuttle Hux found warmth, food, and a holoprojector. Like Ren, his quarters were a mess. For some reason Hux found that comforting. He moved to the small kitchenette to boil some water. There was a small window above the tiny sink he put the stuffed toy on the ledge and he looked right out of it. He saw Ren standing there shuffling his feet and his shoulders were tense. As if Kylo knew someone was watching him he turned to face Hux. Hux shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Ren and Ren simply shrugged. Hux smiled and forced himself to look away. At literally anything besides Kylo. He looked at his watch 5:45, He'd have to go out at 9:01. Once the water for the tea he was making started boiling Hux poured himself a mug-full. He felt oddly at peace in the Knight's private quarters.   He made his way to the random couch in the middle of Ren's room and plopped down. He turned on the holofilm to whatever it was Ren was watching last. It was some cheesy rom com. Hux chuckled slightly at the thought of Ren watching nothing but these for hours on end. Tea in hand and cheesy holofilm on Hux felt relaxed. He shifted his weight on the couch and sighed. 

❄️❄️❄️

Hux woke up slowly. The mug he was drinking out of was on the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Blinking and squinting his eyes he looked around.  _Where am I?_ REN! He looked at his watch: "11:15." Hux immediately ran out in the snow and tried to spot Ren. He saw a black puddle and ran towards it. Hux spotted Kylo Ren, maskless, sprawled out into the snow like a dramatic painting of some sort. _Even in slumber this dramatic bastard looks like a masterpiece._  Hux grabbed Kylo's mask and held it in his hands. He looked down at Ren.

"Ren?" He lightly kicked at Kylo's ankles. 

"Kylo? Hey, wake up." He bent down and lightly shook his shoulders. Kylo's eyes popped open. 

"Did I win?" Ren asked squinting up at Hux. Hux chuckled, "Come on let's get you up." 

"Okay." Ren tried to sit up but felt nearly frozen stiff. Hux bent down and helped him up. Ren latched onto Hux, he threw his arm around his neck and the other arm he let hang on his side lazily. 

"How did I get stuck with you?" Hux asked chuckling nervously. 

"Everyone else was taken." Kylo managed. Hux laughed and kept dragging the both of them towards Kylo's shuttle. 

"I guess I'm not so good at these first date things either huh?" Hux asked as he pressed forward. Ren was barely making an effort. 

"Well, I don't know. Do most people make their date stand in the snow and then fall asleep allowing their date to nearly die?" Hux rolled his eyes. 

"You weren't nearly dead." 

"Ya well it felt like it." Hux chuckled he turned towards Kylo to say something sarcastic when Kylo tripped he swung his arm around Hux to protect his fall. Kylo landed on the snow on his back with Hux laying on his stomach. Kylo groaned and rolled over slightly from the pain. Hux wiggled out of Kylo's arms, threw Kylo's mask in the snow, and put his arms on both sides of the younger man beneath him. 

"I am so sorry Kylo." Kylo looked up at Hux. His blue eyes were full of an emotion he'd never seen on a man as powerful as him  _remorse._

"I'm sorry too Hux." Hux nodded at the younger man and was about to get up when Kylo muttered, "I only mean it if the reward is good." Hux whipped his head around and placed his lips on Kylo. They were cold, but Hux didn't care. Kylo obviously in shock held back for a few seconds, before he wrapped his arms around Hux's back. Hux pulled back, he smiled and looked down at Ren in a dreamy way. 

"Come let's get you inside so that you can claim the rest of your reward." Hux said his blue eyes sparkling. 

"Okay."

❄️❄️❄️

"Years of academy training wasted!" Hux chuckled out. His shoulders shook against Kylo's naked chest. 

"Ohh yea, why's that?" Kylo mused. 

"Because I have to work with idiots like you!" Kylo and Hux laughed at that and Kylo pressed his nose on Hux's shoulders.

"Hey, have you seen my mask?" Ren asked sniffing into Hux's bare shoulder and looking around his quarters. Hux reached next to them and threw the mask on. 

"Look, I'm Ren!" Hux shoved his hand out in front of him as if to use the force. Kylo laughed even harder at that and Hux turned around. Kylo's mask looked weird on hux's small frame. Hux finally slid out of it and placed it back onto the ground next to him. He leaned back into Kylo's chest. They were sitting inside Ren's quarters. near the fire and barely watching one of Ren's terrible holofilms. They had been going at it like this for a good hour when finally Kylo started teasing Hux. He nuzzled in between Hux's neck and began kissing lightly. Hux turned his body so that his face was towards Ren. 

"I guess, you'd like your rewar-" Kylo made the first move this time. He pressed into Hux's back with his hands forcing the other to lean even harder against his own chest. Hux groaned and exhaled a breath against Kylo's cheeks. Kylo kissed so tenderly and he found himself enjoying the General's mouth. They stayed like that for what felt like forever when finally, Hux pulled back and looked at Kylo.

"I do like you, you know?"

"Ya?" Kylo asked pressing his forehead against Hux's.

"Yea." Hux bit his lip and smiled back at Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I JUST CAN'T HAHA!!! Also, I'd like to apologize for that ending LOL!!!  
> I hope that you like it and tbh you need to go check out nicca11y's art on tumblr RN!! [Here's](http://nicca11y.tumblr.com/tagged/my-stuff) their art tag!
> 
> Not that you care, but I listened to [this](http://8tracks.com/kylux_trash/soft) while writing this!
> 
> And as always, you can message me on my [tumblr](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *NOTE: I headcanon that Hux calls Ren, Ren because that's his title where as Kylo is like his name. So when Hux finally calls him that it's kindove a big deal lol.


End file.
